Kiyomi Yuki
Kiyomi Hyuga (日向清美 , Hyuga Kiyomi) born Yuki (由紀), is a kunoichi from Konohagakure’s Team Kaori and is a descendant of the Yuki clan. She is the older sister of Mizuko Yuki and twin sister of Raiden Yuki. Inspired by Sakura’s desire to be more useful, she trains under her squad leader, Kaori Senju, and also Tsunade, to get better control over her chakra and learn medical ninjutsu. She later becomes widely known for her beauty and skill and marries Kaito Hyuga. 'Background' Kiyomi was born and raised in the Land of Water; she grew up in an area that had a rather cold environment. She also grew up without a father as he had died in the war, protecting his family and village. Instead, Kiyomi grew up with her younger sister, Mizuko Yuki, her twin brother, Raiden, and her mother, Mizu Yuki. She also grew up with a close bond with her two older cousins, Aiko, and Haku Yuki. She grew up in the same snowy village as Haku and her land was still suffering from war. She heard many stories about Gato and his large company. This is something Mizu decided to tell the Third Hokage about, and something that contributed to Kiyomi seeing the death of her older cousin. Then, those with Kekkei Genkai were becoming feared and hated all out of the concern that their existence would only bring out more war, suffering, and death. Not long after Kiyomi’s mother realized this would be a problem, she decided to take her two daughters and move to Konohagakure; since she was scared her children would trust the wrong people and news that her children had a Kekkei Genkai would spread. When Kiyomi did live in the leaf village, she was rather social and befriended Hinata Hyuga. When she started the academy, she was bullied for being from another land, and for being rather short. Over time though, Kiyomi's bullies left her alone, since she never let them get to her. Because of this, she became more popular. Through this popularity, she met and befriended Ino Yamanaka and Sakura Haruno. Though in her house, there was trouble brewing as Aiko had moved months after Kiyomi did, yet Haku was still nowhere to be seen. Then Aiko revealed the truth about Haku’s true whereabouts and that he left with one of the Seven Ninja Swordsman of the Mist. This devastated Kiyomi, as not only was she terrified by the power of the Swordsman, she truly thought that she could trust Haku. This caused Kiyomi to want to forget about Haku altogether, but she could never truly get away from her past and constantly worried about Haku and his fate. Back at the academy, Sasuke Uchiha’s popularity among girls was rapidly increasing. When her two closest friends Sakura and Ino both fell for him, and with the rumor going around that Sasuke liked girls with long hair, she cut her hair down with help from her mother so that it no longer fell to her mid-back but was chin length. She eventually cut off her ties with both of them since she couldn’t relate to them and this started her dislike for Sasuke Uchiha at the beginning of the series. She then went to strengthen her bond with Hinata Hyuga. Kiyomi graduated from the academy with high grades and near mastery and full understanding of her Kekkei Genkai. 'Personality' As a child, Kiyomi was rather stubborn. After hearing about Haku’s fate she became colder. A trait that she was known for was her stubborn and aggressiveness. Kiyomi was never afraid to speak her mind such as telling Itsuki Yamanaka if he ever wanted to get a girlfriend he would have to be much less annoying. Also, she told Kaito Hyuga if he wanted friends he needs to become more social. Both of which were her future teammates. She later passed this down to her daughter, Saki Hyuga. Kiyomi is also a tomboy. Yet, she had emotional insecurities and trust issues after she heard about what happened to Haku. She covers this up with her usual sassy and mouthy nature. Kiyomi is rather quick-tempered and can be harsh if she is angered enough. Kiyomi also makes fun of her brother, but loves him a lot and often looks out for him. She can be merciless against those who injure her comrades and cares for her friends deeply to the point where she would use her own body as a shield to protect them. She also gets along very well with the jonins of Konoha and even has a father-daughter bond with Genma Shiranui, whom her sensei is married to. She was noted to be cheerful and Kaori even noted that she was the silly and troublesome one in her group and showed immaturity and friendliness as a child. She was always a feminist and showed a strong dislike for her male classmates in the academy and especially disliked Kiba Inuzuka and Sasuke Uchiha. She called Naruto Uzumaki annoying once, yet showed him respect later on and became one of his close friends. Because of her attitude, Shino Aburame held a grudge against her and often called her annoying alongside Kiba, much to the distaste of Hinata. Her own sister was more mature than she was and Kiyomi openly admitted this. Aiko was also shocked at her bravery and boldness yet Kiyomi has never told anyone it was because of Ino and Naruto that she became bolder and more courageous. Her mother was also shocked and surprised at how smart-mouthed, out-spoken, and bold her eldest daughter was. Raiden only came to dislike his sister because of this attitude and him, Kiba, and Itsuki always rivaled Kiyomi, Sakura, and Ino but he ended up becoming close to his sister later on and they both truly care for each other. She was also noted to be friendly and kind to people she cares for. She also has a soft side and uses proper honorifics in the right situations. Kiyomi also cares deeply for her comrades and loved ones, caring more about their well-being than her own at times. As she grew up, she showed more respect to males and started to respect Shino more, yet he never came to stop disliking her any less. Kiba became one of her close friends in adulthood but admits that she is still pretty annoying. Gaara also seems to feel the same way Kiba does. Kankuro also seems to dislike her as much as Shino does. When an academy student she despised every girl in her year besides Sakura, Ino, and Hinata since they all loved Sasuke and were more interested in boys than actually being shinobi and Kiyomi found that annoying. She was rather happy when they didn’t graduate since they were ill-prepared for the duties of a shinobi. Sakura and Ino were the only exceptions since those two were the only girls who did not bully Kiyomi. Hinata was the only one not in love with Sasuke besides Kiyomi herself, so they became close as well and Hinata did not bully Kiyomi either. Many boys in her year disliked her as she disliked them in return and made fun of their gender. As a mother, Kiyomi has become gentler over time and has appreciated the idea of beauty through development. She also values peace, though her family is still frightened by her temper and the rage that follows. She also loves her family and would not hesitate to fight those who hurt them and showed fierce loyalty to her loved ones when anyone insulted them. She also seemed to have feelings towards Itsuki in Part I, but later she had a crush on Kaito which many of her friends, especially Ino, teased her on. Kiyomi was rather bashful for her usual personality when she was around him but later became more confident. Unknowingly to her, Kaito reciprocated her feelings and this led them to eventually get married. Like Kaito and Itsuki, Kiyomi is a firm believer in the Will of Fire. 'Appearance' Kiyomi has fair skin, straight dark brown hair with messy front bangs that fall onto her face, and blue eyes. Her hair was chin length when she was a child, then it went down to her shoulder blades. In Part I, she wore a blue sweatshirt with an aqua hoodie and black bike shorts as well as a shuriken holster around her right thigh, blue sandals, and the standard Konoha forehead protector around her forehead. As a child, she wore a long-sleeved, high collard yellow shirt and white bike shorts. In Part II, Kiyomi wears a teal, sleeveless, high-collared shirt which goes down to her mid-thigh with a zipper going all the way down to the bottom of her dress. She also wears black shorts underneath and accompanying these are black fingerless gloves and a medical pouch. The cloth of her forehead protector changes to black. She wears black, low heeled boots and a necklace from Aiko to celebrate her becoming a chunin. Also, Kiyomi dyes the tips of her hair purple somewhere in the time skip between Part I and Part II. Around the beginning of the Fourth Shinobi World War, Kiyomi gained Strength of a Hundred Seal in the form of a purple diamond on her forehead. She also wore the standard Konoha infantry flak jacket and the assorted clothing. Also, she wore her forehead protector around her upper right arm She also wore a wrist-mounted device to launch senbon at her opponents, which she dipped in poison. Two years after, Kiyomi wore a high-collared, short-sleeved, blue qipao dress that ended on her mid-thigh with slits on the side and the same black shorts underneath as well as white gloves. In adulthood, Kiyomi wears an aqua qipao top and black shorts She wears blue nail polish and her hair in two loose pigtails, like Lady Tsunade. When on duty, Kiyomi dons the Konoha flak jacket over her clothes, she also stopped wearing her forehead protector. Abilities As a descendant of the Yuki clan and apprentice and student of a Senju, Kiyomi is a very powerful and skilled kunoichi. After undergoing training she adds more variety to her fighting style and becomes much more powerful. She is also widely known for her chakra control and skill in medical ninjutsu. Her main weakness in battle is her noticeably high lack of skill in genjutsu and too many hand seals can also hurt her, yet she is skilled nonetheless. 'Physical Prowess' Trained under Kaori, a relative of the Sannin Tsunade, it’s only natural that Kiyomi would be taught how to build up and release chakra in her fists, and if she wanted, her feet. When she releases this power on her target, it causes major damage. With this power, she can increase her ability to withstand major attacks. She can also lift things much heavier than she is. Though she was rarely seen fighting with taijutsu in Part I, she used it in Part II after weakening her opponents with Ice Release. This became a major part of her fighting style. When Kiyomi releases her seal, her physical powers become enhanced. Another one of Kiyomi’s strong points is her speed. Her sheer speed alone made her hard for Haku to defeat. She is also very agile and has good reflexes. 'Chakra Control' Kiyomi was taught chakra control as it was a major thing Kaori tried to get her students to master when they genin in Part I. When Kaori saw that Kiyomi’s skill in chakra control could help her become a skilled medical ninja, she took her to Tsunade to give Kiyomi the training she needed to become one. The main objective of getting Tsunade’s help in Kiyomi’s training was to increase her chakra supply so, like Sakura; she could eventually master Strength of a Hundred Seal. Kiyomi and Sakura both got the same types of training on chakra control and how to master it, they also both ended up being extremely skilled at it and both kunoichi turned it into one of their strong points. In Part I not much was known about Kiyomi’s chakra control but in Part II she turned it into one of her strong points in battle and it’s also where she gets lots of her techniques from such as the Mystical Palm Technique, Chakra Scalpel, Healing Technique, and many other types of Medical Ninjutsu. This ended up becoming the first thing Kiyomi taught Saki after she became a genin. Kiyomi has stated multiple times that chakra control is one of the most important skills in a ninja, saying that she would be nowhere if she did not master proper chakra control and that it is not only vital in medical ninjutsu but in many types of jutsu in general. 'Medical Ninjutsu' When Kiyomi went to Kaori, her main and only goal was to learn medical ninjutsu to ensure that no one she loved would die again. The advanced medical ninjutsu that Kiyomi and Sakura were taught required incredible chakra control, which they both managed to bring themselves to do. This amount of skill to be found in such young kunoichi or anyone, in general, was rare. Whenever Kiyomi releases her seal, she does not have to retreat in battle or worry about her injuries, instead, it seems to only increase her confidence and determination. With such training and help from the Sannin herself, Kiyomi could heal fatal injuries done to her or anyone else. She was taught the basics of poisoning and coated her kunai and shuriken or any weapon with poison after proper training from Shizune. Though not as skilled as Sakura, she came rather close and was a near expert in self-restoration and weapon coating. She is also very skilled in healing others and played a major part in the Fourth Shinobi World War as she played a major part in healing most of the wounded when Sakura and her other medical superiors could not. Kiyomi can also create poisons difficult for others to counter; even people who know much about poisons still have a hard time creating antidotes. This is something she went to Ino for, as she did not learn about it when she was trained under Kaori. Despite the help she was given, it’s still not one of her strong points in medical ninjutsu. 'Ninjutsu' Kiyomi’s main weapon in battle is her utilization of wind and water-natured chakra to create the Ice Release. Not only could she fight with wind and water style ninjutsu but she could also use Ice Release techniques such as Demonic Mirroring Ice Crystals. She is just as skilled in using her two chakra natures separately as she is using them together such as using the Water Clone Technique or the Thousand Flying Water Needles of Death. She can also use wind style jutsu such as Wind Release: Verdant Mountain Gale or Wind Release: Spiraling Wind Ball. Combined with her monster strength, medical ninjutsu, and speed she is a deadly and formidable opponent. Also, she can use Lightning, Yin, and Yang chakra natures. Though she is not seen directly using any of these except for Yin Release, Itsuki and Kaito both stated that though she barely uses it, Kiyomi’s Lightning Ball technique is powerful. Though as powerful as it might be, Kiyomi will only use her lightning style ninjutsu as a last resort. 'Intelligence' Kiyomi’s keen intellect is one of her main weapons. She uses it to get her targets to reveal their weakness or weak point. Also, she sometimes plays dead and tricks her opponents into lowering their guards. Also, her analytical thinking process, something that Kakashi thinks she got from Haku, helps her force her opponents into drawing out their weakness. She can pick up on patterns and guess enemy tactics quicker after training her mind more at the end of Part I. Kiyomi’s IQ helps her greatly with her fighting style of weakening her target with ninjutsu, then finishing them off with taijutsu. She is also good at following directions and has a cunning side to her personality. 'Trivia' *Whenever Ino cannot, Kiyomi fills in for her at the Yamanaka Flower Shop. *"Kiyomi" literally means "pure beauty" (清美). Aiko sometimes jokes around by saying that though she is pretty, Kiyomi is not as innocent or as clueless about the hardships of the shinobi world as people think she is at first glance. Her family name "Yuki" means snow (雪). *In return for the joke about her name, Kiyomi will say that "Aiko" (アイコ) was a fitting name for her older cousin as it means "love child" since Aiko grew up to be very kind and loving. *According to the databook(s): *Kiyomi’s hobbies are training, shopping, and playing. *Kiyomi never wished to fight anyone in particular, though when a genin, Kiyomi wanted to see how she could do against Hinata. *Kiyomi’s favorite foods are anything sweet and rice, while her least favorite are pickled plums, squid, and octopus. *Kaito revealed that Kiyomi is a somewhat picky eater, but a seemed to be a good cook. *Kiyomi has completed 43 official missions in total: 14 D-Rank 9 C-Rank 13 B-Rank 7 A-Rank 0 S-Rank *Kiyomi’s favorite phrase is “Bonds always last” (債券は常に最後, Saiken wa tsuneni Saigo) ''and her favorite word is"Trust" (信頼, ''Shinrai) *Kiyomi's nickname "The Ice Angel" (氷の天使, Kōri no Tenshi) ''is not only a reference to her Kekkei Genkai but could also be a reference to her beauty. *Aiko and Itsuki got married on Kiyomi's birthday, April 17. *Kiyomi and Kaito got married on Mizuko and Sakura's birthday, March 23. 'References''' *The images were created on Rinmaru Games' Anime Mega Creator: http://www.rinmarugames.com/playgame.php?game_link=mega-anime-avatar-creator Category:DRAFT